I Need You
by Lady NiXie
Summary: What if, one night, Yasu was to open his door to Nana, and finally confess?
1. Chapter 1: I Need You

**Ohhhhhhhhh mu god god god...**

**I had COMPLETELY, but like, COMPLETELY forgot about that story!  
It's a very old you that I wrote like one or two year ago.  
I was totaly in love with Yasu at that time (Still is)  
Isn't he the most adorable and cool caracter ever?  
****  
I have to warn everyone though, this story ig hot, like, BURNING HOT! It's full of ''I-love-you-and-I-will-have-you-and-I-don't-care-what-you-think-ness'' !!  
Awesome no?**

**Anyyyyyyyyyyyyway, Chap 1 up!**

**P.s: Nana rock! If you never read it, DO IT NOW!**

**Bobby**

**I DO NOT OWN NANA OR ANY OF THE CARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. NO CARACTERS WILL BE ADDED. WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. YASU-NESS IS ENOUGH. THANK YOU**

* * *

**I Need You: Chapter 1:  
I Need You**

Yasu jumped at the sound of the doorbell. He looked down at his watch and frowned his eyebrow. He wasn't expecting anyone. He got up from the chair and walked to door when it opened up. Someone ran to him and hugged him. He looked down and shivered when he saw black hair. Nana.

''Nana...'' He said in a whisper. He quickly looked though the door to see if anyone had seen him or if she was accompanied and closed it when he saw that there was no one. When she heard the sound of the door closing, Nana hugged him tightly. He could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Whatever was going on, she was panicking. When he felt her arms around him tighten he automatically hugged her back. He smelled the sent that was coming from her hair and shuddered when he felt her breast against his chest.

He walked her to his bed and tries to make her sat on it but she stayed still. She refused to move. She only hugged him, moving her hands on his back so it would touch his shoulders. He froze when he her hands grabbed the top of his chemise, opening it wide open. He pushed her back and took at step back. He looked at her face attentively. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard. She also was having a hard time standing up.

''Nana...'' He said. ''Are you drunk?''

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but closed it, founding nothing to say.

''Nana?'' Yasu was even more worried, it was not Nana's normal behaviour.

''Did something happened with Ren?'' He asked.

When Nana heard Ren's name she stared down at the floor and started to cry again.

He looked at her. What was he supposed to do? He hugged her another time, hoping it would make her feel better. He couldn't just stare at her while she cries, he wasn't strong enough. He had sworn to protect her all his life and he was planning on keeping that promise, forever.

''Yasu...'' He heard her whisper.

''Nana?'' Yasu moved a little bit, enough to be able to see her face. ''Nana, you have to tell me what's going on. I can't help you don't say anything and just cry.''

He wanted to help her; he wanted to with all his heart, he really did. But he didn't know. What was she expecting from him?

''I...'' He could barely hear what she was saying but he did. She almost sounded like if she was in pain. Pain?

''Nana, are you hurt?'' He moved away from her and grabbed her face in his hands. ''What is it? Can you breathe? Is it painful when you do? Do you want me to call someone?''

She shook her head in disapproval but Yasu grabbed his cell phone and started to compose the emergency's number. She snatched his cell phone away from him and shaking her hand numerous times.

''Nana...'' He tried to take the phone back but she refused. ''Nana, if you are hurt I need to call the emergency! A doctor at least! Someone!''

She shook her head again in disapproval.

''Yuri! Do you want me to call Yuri? She'll know what to do!''

''I'm fine.'' She said. ''I'm not hurt.''

Yasu sighed in relief, at least she was fine enough to talk and she said that she was fine. He believed her; maybe she was fine, physically. He walked away and asked her if she wanted something to drink. She nodded. ''Water''

Yasu looked at her and faked a smiled ''I only have coffee.''

She stared at the coffee machine on the desk and closed her eyes. Coffee? She didn't wanted coffee.

Yasu walked to her and grabbed her shoulder. ''Nana'' His voice was trembling with worry. She could sense it her whole body, he was worried, dead worried. ''Nana, _what is going on_?''

She wanted to scream, to cry. She felt tears form in her eyes and tried to fight them. What was she such a cry baby? It was so easy for her to cry in front of Yasu, so why couldn't she tell him the things she craved to tell him? She was so weak, so hopelessly weak.

''Yasu'' She said.

He smiled. He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in him every time she was saying his name. It sounded beautiful though her mouth. ''Yes? What is it?'' He asked her.

''Can I sleep with you?''

Through Yasu sunglasses, his eyes widened in shock when he realised what she just asked him.  
Sleeping? With him? Nana _had _to be drunk. What she meant to him? She _had_ to be completely drunk and out of her mind to ask him something like that. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest and wondered if she could hear it. _'Sleep with me?' _He though. _'I won't be able to sleep!'_

''Nana, what are you saying?'' He tried to smile but couldn't find the strength to do so. ''I knew it, something _did _happened with Ren, am I right?''

''Nothing happened with Ren!'' She screamed at him. ''Nothing happened!''

Yasu wanted to help but didn't know what do say, or what was going on, for that matter. '_Nothing happened with Ren?' _He repeated her words over and over in his head. _'Then why...'_

''I just...'' She opened her eyes and closed them again, tears falling from her eyes. ''I just felt as if I needed...you.''

'_Me? She needs me?_' He though, knowing that he was going to remember her words all his life. '_She needs me._'

In a quick movement, Nana was on Yasu's bed, Yasu on top.

''You...'' He whispered. ''Need me?''

He looked down at her and gasped.

Tears were falling from her eyes, finishing their race on her beautiful, small shoulders. She was looking at him, in shock. Her beautiful black eyes were showing how surprise she was. They were seeing trough Yasu's glasses, he knew she could see right through them, right though him. She was wearing a black top, letting show her white shoulder and giving him a clear view of her fragile neck. Her short black hair was almost blue at she small light of his apartment, making her look like a goodness. She was his goodness. He didn't care about what people could think, Ren could go to hell. Ren had made Nana cry numerous times, too many times. He didn't care anymore. He wanted her do be his.

All his life, Yasu had watched as Nana was Ren's and suffered every time he had hurt her. When he left for Tokyo, Nana was broken and he had been the one by her side the whole time, not Ren.

''Nana...'' He whispered, watching as she started to breathe hard. ''I'll show you...''

''S-show me what? She asked.

''How much _I_ need you''

* * *

**I have a question: How come there is not a single storie (If there is one now my bad) with Yasu and Nana (Osaki) on FF??? WHY? YANA IS AWSOME!!  
Well, now, THERE IS ONE! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EAT THAT!**

**I hope you liked the chap, I'll try to update soon, if I don't eat from illness and sleepless before, so tired but can't stop writing!!**

**Bobby**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

**Author's note: Heya.**

**So, here it is. Final chapter of my short Yana story. I hope you'll like it. I know it's slow but, don't worry, it won't be my only Yana story. I have more tricks in my pockets. :P**

**Lady NiXie.**

**I DO NOT OWN NANA OR ANY OF THE CARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. YASU IS AWESOME AND DEAL WITH IT. THANK YOU.**

* * *

''I'll show you, I'll show you how much I need you, Nana.'' Yasu's voice was determinate but passionate. He loved and wanted Nana with all his heart, and decided that it was the time to let her know how much he did.

He took off his sun glasses and placed them on his desk. ''Y-Yasu, what are you-''

Nana couldn't speak anymore, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She had lost her voice. Yasu was kissing her. It was an ardent but yet gentle kiss.

She was shocked. She had left Ren's place to go to her apartment, feeling a bit sorrowful, but, when she entered her cold and now empty apartment and no Hachi to greet her, something in her happened. The last thing she remembered was the old table made of wood, then, she was in front of Yasu's door.

She was not really surprised. She knew that Yasu was used to her now. She would come to see him at any hours, not caring if he was sleeping or working. All she wanted, was Yasu's presence.

She felt him lick her lips and her body responded automatically. She opened her mouth to talk but his tongue shut her up. The taste of the Black Stones remembered her of how good she was feeling around Yasu and how much she actually liked the taste of those cigarettes.

He grabbed her shirt and slowly lifted it up. She couldn't fight back. She had lost all of her strength and will power.

Yasu's breath on her neck made her shiver.

He gently kissed her neck and one of his hand touched her back, about to undo her bra, he felt her tense.

He lifted his head and looked down at her in confusion. Scared.

She looked at him straight in the eyes with determination that made him shiver with anxiety.

''I want to take it off myself.''

Nana's voice was weak yet hoarse, strong yet scared. And full of passion. Honesty.

He watched her as she awkwardly untied her bra, studying every of her movements, not wanting to miss a single thing. Trying to calm down the fire that was burning in him and growing out of control.

When she was done, he kept watching. Staring down at her in an almost rude way.

Her pale skin looked soft and touchable, too tempting for Yasu's eyes. So he closed his eyes and spoke in one breath.

''I love you.''

Nana's shocked voice did not missed Yasu's ears. He had been waiting for this reaction. Already knowing what she was thinking, and the words that she was trying to find.

He did not waiting for her to answer and fiercely kissed her half open mouth.

He breathed the sent coming out of her hair and felt the fire growing, once again.

When he felt her hands on his bare chest he almost got up. He had not noticed that she had taken off his vest and that she was now trying to completely take it off.

He obeyed to her desires and was shirtless in a blink of an eye. He let one of his hand wonder over her body and smiled when he touched the strap of her panties. They were on the floor before she could even protest.

When he felt the warm coming from between her legs, calling for him, he lost control.

He entered her quickly but did not cause her pain. Nana's moan encouraged Yasu and he started trusting into her, gently at first, then stronger and faster.

He had dreamed of this moment before. Numerous of times. Over and over again. He had hoped, prayed for this to happen, years after years. And, there they were, now. One.

As he trusted in her, he kissed her lips hard, bruising them, marking them as his.

''Y-Yasu.'' She whispered.

He stopped and looked at her, feeling ashamed.

''I love you.''

She smiled as she looked at him, noiseless tears fell from her eyes but she did not looked sad. She looked happy. Content. And for once, Yasu was the one and only cause of this happiness.

''Nana...''

He kissed her, tasting her salty tears in his mouth, and trusted in her harder, not caring if he was to leave a mark. He did not wanted her to be able to walk in the morning. He did not want her to leave. Not today, not tomorrow.

''Nana...''

He called her name again and again in his head. Called for her, wishing, hoping that somehow, she'll be able to hear his call. To feel his love.

They both came together.

He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms and captured the moment.

He and Nana had just made love. Right now, she was in his arms, and she was smiling. A tear fell from Yasu's bare blue eyes and he smiled.

Right now, in his head, time had stopped.

And it was the most beautiful of all the seconds of his entire life.

* * *

**I have a confession.**

**I actualy have no idea what kind of color Yasu's eyes are. o_O**

**So...I kind of made it up on my own and folowed my instints. Thing is, my instints suck.**

**Don't kill me and review instead.  
**

**Lady NiXie.**


	3. LAST TRY

Hi everyone,

I know, it has been more than a while. To be quite honest, I have given up on Fan Fiction for a long time now. I have stopped writing all these stories to focus on my book and, to be truly honest, I got over the whole Sasuke/Sakura thing.

Yet, I was linked back here by one of my friend and scrolled down my old profile and old stories. And I might come back.

I have been worked quite a lot lately, and my writing greatly improved. So, all of my stories would be deleted and then editing once and all.

Thing is, I doubt that some of you are still following me. And so, if someone of you actually are, I would appreciate a comment.

If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.

I will take my decision next week.

Thank you for your time.

Lady NiXie


End file.
